Rape Me
Rape Me (Viólame en inglés) es el cuarto tema y segundo sencillo del álbum In Utero, de la banda Nirvana. Fue escrito por Kurt Cobain y grabado en febrero de 1993 en los estudios Pachyderm, Cannon Falls, Minesotta. Composición Rape Me fue escrita por Kurt Cobain, en un apartamento en Los Ángeles, California en 1991, en el tiempo en que el segundo álbum de la banda, Nevermind, era mezclado. Fue interpretada en vivo el 18 de junio de 1991 en Santa Cruz, California, y tocada en la mayoría de los conciertos de la banda durante los casi 3 años siguientes. Las primeras versiones en vivo tenían un disonante y casi improvisado "antisolo" (o "solo de ruido") después del segundo coro, que fue reemplazado por un puente en la versión final. La canción fue grabada por primera vez en estudio con la asistencia de Jack Endino en octubre de 1992 en Seattle, Washington. La banda quiso tocarla junto a "Tourette's" (en ese entonces llamada "New Poopy") en los MTV Video Music Awards en Los Ángeles un mes atrás, pero la cadena de televisión temía por lo que podía desencadenar su título y contenido lírico, e insistió en que la banda debía tocar un sencillo (preferiblemente "Smells Like Teen Spirit"). La banda aceptó tocar su último single, "Lithium", pero no sin antes tocar los primeros acordes de "Rape Me", lo que hizo que parte de la presentación fuera retirada del aire (en transmisiones posteriores de la ceremonia, esta introducción fue retirada). "Rape Me" fue grabada finalmente con Steve Albini en febrero de 1993 para In Utero, y fue lanzada junto a "All Apologies" como el segundo single del álbum a finales de 1993 y principios de 1994. Un video musical fue planeado, pero nunca realizado, en parte porque MTV dijo que no lo mostraría. Irónicamente, años después de la muerte de Cobain, MTV empezó a rotar una interpretación en vivo de la canción grabada en Saturday Night Live. Letra Significado "Rape Me" se ganó la ira de varios feministas con su lanzamiento en In Utero en 1993, pero Cobain, un autoproclamado feminista, dijo en entrevistas que era una canción "antiviolación". Además dijo que era una canción de justicia poética, "en la cual un hombre viola a una mujer, es enviado a la cárcel, y termina siendo violado allí". Pese a éstas declaraciones, su título fue censurado como "Waif Me" en los lanzamientos de Wal-Mart y Kmart de In Utero, un nombre "cómico", intencionalmente escogido por Cobain (también quiso llamarlo "Sexually Assault Me"). La canción es usualmente vista como una secuela a "Polly" de Nevermind en el que Cobain narra desde el punto de vista de un violador. Cobain frecuentemente señalaba que "Rape Me" fue escrita antes del ascenso de Nirvana al estrellato, y que no podía haber algún comentario cínico sobre la fama, como muchos sugerieron en el tiempo de lanzamiento de In Utero. Sin embargo, el puente de la canción, escrito posteriormente, parece contener referencias directas sobre éste tema, con la cual tuvo problemas. Se cree que la línea "my favorite inside source" ("mi fuente interna favorita") es una referencia a antiguos amigos que, supuestamente, habían revelado información a la revista Vanity Fair, que mostró una mala imagen de Cobain y su esposa Courtney Love en septiembre de 1992. Adicionalmente, se cree que la frase "I'm not the only one" ("no soy el único") era la forma en que Cobain decía que su esposa e hija estaban expuestas al mismo maltrato que él sufría. Versiones * La versión original fue lanzada en la compilación de 2002 Nirvana * La versión grabada en Saturday Night Live el 25 de septiembre de 1993 aparece en la compilación Saturday Night Live: The Musical Performances, Volume 2, y en el DVD, Saturday Night Live: 25 Years of Music, Volume 4. * El demo grabado en octubre de 1992 aparece en el box set de 2004 With the Lights Out * Un demo acústico, aparentemente grabado en el tiempo en que Nevermind era mezclado, también aparece en With the Lights Out * Éstas últimas 2 versiones fueron relanzadas en la compilación de 2005 Sliver - The Best of the Box. Covers *Por la banda de covers Richard Cheese en el disco Lounge Against the Machine. *Por el grupo de grunge Alice in Chains donde al final parecen mofarse. Parodias *En un episodio de la temporada 19 de Los Simpsons Homer (enojado con Marge) decide cambiar su cuarteto por una banda de grunge llamada "Sadgasm" y tocan una cancion llamada "Shave Me" (en español: "Afeitame") parodia a Rape Me. * En el mismo episodio de Los Simpsons, "Weird Al" Yankovic hace una parodia de la cancion de Homer y la titula "Brain Freeze" (en español: "cerebro congelado"). Curiosidades *La hija de Cobain, Frances Bean, es escuchada en la grabación de estudio de 1992. De acuerdo a la biografía de Charles Cross de Cobain Heavier Than Heaven, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas cuando él estaba grabando las vocales de la canción. Posiciones Enlaces externos *Archivo:iTunes.png iTunes: Comprar *Archivo:Amazon.png Amazon: Comprar *Archivo:GoEar.png GoEar: Escuchar Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos